My Girl is a Fairy Princess
by Tsukasa.n.Serena.rule
Summary: Stiles best friend and girl comes to him when he calls her distraught after a fight with Derek. She is not impressed with the Pack when she arrives, and this fairy princess always gets her way. Let the crazy times begin! rekxStiles build up but it will happen! StilesxOC, StilesxDerek, StilesxOCxDerek


**Hello Everyone! I am not dead! Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I GRADUATED! Finally lol and of course RUscrew would get me and they tried to say I didn't finish my requirements. It has been a battle to get them to realize that I did, but my diploma is coming so that's all that matters. This is going to be a new story – I don't know how long this will be. I wasn't able to work a Sterek pair into Shinigami house. This idea just came to me and I wrote it down. Its' been so long since I've had inspiration. I am working on the next chapter of SH now. Its going to be bloody, violent, and full of torture so get those iron stomachs ready :D I'm using bits of every horror movie I've been forced to watch and my favorite TV shows where my characters got tortured :( sad for them but good for me because inspiration yay! **

**Also, I did my research on Aine, and I made some changes to what I found so that it would work for this fic. I read somewhere that the lore said she had relations with humans creating a magical race, so Aine Saya is a descendent of the Goddess Aine NOT the actual goddess. **

**There is smexy times in here so don't read if you aren't old enough. Just mxf now but eventually mxm and mfm will happen. :D**

**Hope you enjoy this and let me know if you like it! ~TS**

Stiles flinched as the front door to his house slammed violently against the wall leaving what he imagined was a sizeable hole as the sound of high heels stomping through his house echoed along with a furious "Who do I have to kill?". Stiles poked his head out from where he lay hidden in his manmade blanket cave in the middle of his living room. A tall girl with chocolate skin, emerald green eyes and fiery copper hair that she had inherited from her Irish blood stormed into his living room holding a _Louis Vuitton _duffle bag in one hand and a custom _9mm Baby Desert Eagle® II. _Stiles' father had raised him to respect guns and he knew a fine piece when he saw one. The steel frame had been swapped with a baby blue frosted coating and the grip had a custom engraving of her family seal. He knew from experience that she most likely had others packed in the expensive bag she was carrying. She dropped her bag next to the living room table and carefully placed her gun on the table as she sank to her knees next to him, "Oh Stiles baby. What happened?" Stiles laughed bitterly as he tossed his head back against the sofa reaching an arm out to draw her into him. "I hate men," Stiles sighed heavily as he took a deep breath in Sayas' hair. The familiar and unique honeysuckle and vanilla shampoo she used calmed him down. There was a slight rustling noise and then Saya was curled up in his side under the blanket cave he had built.

"What happened?" Saya asked Stiles softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Remember that guy I told you about? Well, he's a jerk." Stiles responded pulling Saya into his lap, so that she was folded in his lap with her head tucked under his chin. "The wolf? I told you not to get involved with him baby." Sayori chided softly as she gave him a bite on his chin. "I know, I know. If you saw him you would understand. He is a fucking Greek god of deliciousness, and his eyes….O god babe his eyes. " Stiles ranted as he waved his hands around wildly. Saya rolled her eyes, and pulled his face towards her for a deep kiss. "mmmm….damn I've missed you. Love your kisses. Honestly you moving to Portland was the worst thing for me ever. God its been insane without you. Scott gets bitten by fucking psycho-pedo-Peter who by the way is Derek, err, the Greek god yeah that's his name, uncle who killed his system in a homicidal wolf alpha rage. Then Jackson the giant douche-bag who is still shockingly a douche gets turned but doesn't turn into a wolf. NOOOOOO he turns into a fucking lizard that can paralyze people with his creepy gross slimly claws and then Lydia, well her, who the fuck knows who she is. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica are wolves and randomly…MPHM!" Saya shoved her tongue back into Stiles mouth to stop his rant. They kissed until they needed to separate for air. Panting heavily Stiles grinned as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I think we should go upstairs," Saya whispered as she pressed her lips against his softly. Stiles nodded and laced his fingers with hers. Saya shoved the blankets off of them and gracefully stood up. She laughed as she pulled her polo off and flung it over her shoulder. "Catch me if you can!" She cried out before grabbing her bag and running out of the room. Stiles yelped and struggled to untangle himself from the blankets. He cursed as he banged his shin against the stairs as he tried and failed to get his jeans off as he ran up the stairs. Successfully getting them off he skidded to a stop in front of his room where Saya lay in her underwear on top of his bed. She was smiling softly at him and he paused at the door. She rolled off the bed softly and walked towards him. She raised her arms and wound them around his neck, "come on baby. We both need this. Tomorrow we will deal with those idiot wolves. OK?" Saya pressed her body against Stiles feeling his rapidly feeling cock underneath his Superman boxers. "You know I love you even more for these right?" Stiles mumbled as he slid his hands under her captain America boy shorts to cup her ass and draw her even closer to him. Saya grinned, "duh. Why do you think I wore them?" He groaned as he kissed her deeply again savoring her unique taste. She had always tasted sweet as if she had just eaten a Hershey kiss. He chuckled mentally knowing that she probably had. He walked them backwards until Saya fell back against his bed and crawled up to lay her head against his pillows. He grinned as she reached back and unclasped her bra revealing a pair of creamy smooth DDs' that is fingers were just itching to touch. He settled over her body kneading and massaging her breasts in his hands as he licked and nibbled his way down her body. He traced the small tattoo of his given name that was just under her left breast before placing a wet kiss over it. He slid down farther down her body trailing his fingers skimming down her sides to pull down her Captain boy shorts and tossed them over his shoulder barely giving them a second glance. Saya sighed softly as he placed his hands under her ass.

Giving them a tight squeeze he winked at her before he bent his head down to drag his tongue up her dripping slit. "Fuckkkkk" Saya groaned as she arched her back and writhed in pleasure as Stiles drove his tongue deeper into her. Stiles chuckled lowly as he pulled back and licked his lips. He circled his index finger around her clit before rolling it between his thumb and index finger. Saya cried out as her orgasm hit her without any warning. She screamed as he slid two fingers into her making sure to ram his fingers against her G-spot prolonging her orgasm. Stiles slowly pulled his fingers out shoving them in his mouth to clean them as he reached up and used his left hand to rummage in his bedside table. He chuckled triumphantly when his fingers came across the bottle of strawberry lube. He leaned back and freed his rock hard cock from the prison called boxers. He yelped and fell back as a warm wet heat surrounded the head of his cock. He looked down and Saya was slowly feeding more of his cock into her mouth and down her throat deep throating him expertly. "babe let up. I'm gonna cum. Its been too long since I've had you on me." Stiles groaned as he gripped the base of his cock tightly to stop himself from cumming down her throat. Saya relaxed her throat and let him slip out of her mouth. She smashed her lips against his sharing the taste of his precum with him. Stiles panted and popped open the lube. He passed it to her wordlessly and laid back enjoying the tingling sensation of the strawberry lube as Saya drizzled lube on his dick spreading with quick strokes. She capped the bottle and tossed it back on the table as she leaned over him. Saya sank down onto his cock as Stiles sucked one of her breasts into his mouth and massaged the other one with his hands. He switched as Sayori began riding him with long slow rolls of her hips. Each time she sank down on his cock the head of his dick would press right into her G-spot. It seemed like forever to Stiles before Saya sank down on his cock and whined before sliding her tongue up his chest and kissing him. "Please…." She whined softly as she made circles with her hips the pleasure making her thighs quiver. Stilves gripped her thighs and started thrusting hard into Saya. It took five hard thrusts and when he rolled her clit between his fingers the sixth time she screamed as she came so hard she blacked out. Stiles came deep inside her and hugged her close staying inside until his breathing returned to normal. He pulled himself free and grabbed a spare washcloth to clean them both off. He pulled the comforter over them and closed his eyes falling into the most peaceful sleep he had since Scott had been turned.

XXXXX

Derek growled and his eyes flashed Alpha red as the heavy scent of sex got stronger as he got closer to Stiles house. He had snapped at the teen a few days ago with all the tension of dealing with the Alpha pack, and he had not meant to hurt the boys feelings. He needed Stiles for more than just research, but he didn't know how to express himself. After the fire he was emotionally damaged, and he kept making mistakes whenever it came to Stiles.

**Flashback**

"YOU ARE NOT A WOLF STILES! WE CAN'T SPEND OUR TIME WATCHING YOUR ASS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T." Derek roared at Stiles while smashing him into the living room. "Hey!" Scott protested and ran over to them pulling Derek off Stiles. "Hey man you ok?" Scott asked his best friend, but Stiles just shrugged off his hand. "Yeah I'm fine and I got the message Derek. The useless human will stay out of your way. Go find someone else to do your fucking research and good luck finding someone else that will hold your Alpha-ass up next time you get paralyzed in a goddamn pool." Stiles said coldly to Derek. He grabbed his coat and yelled out a bye to the wolves that were hovering on the staircase before walking out with out a glance back. As he soon as he got off the porch and ran to his jeep he pulled his phone out and pressed 2. The call was answered on the first ring, "Stiles? Stiles? Baby whats wrong? STILES?!" the female voice on the other end started yelling in the background to other people, "I don't know. I think he is crying. What? NO? I'm leaving. HANDLE IT I HAVE TO GO" before she spoke again "I'm coming baby. Go home! Stiles go home now. I'm coming." He nodded despite the fact that she couldn't see him. He could barely see through the tears streaming down his face. "Ok. I'm home. Hurry" He choked out to the other end before disconnecting the call as he pulled up to his house. Luckily his dad was away on a camping trip with his police buddies for the weekend and wasn't due back for another two days. Making a beeline to the living room, he grabbed a bunch of blankets from the closet and made a cocoon to cuddle in while he waited.

**end flashback**

He had to hold back the shift as the scent of sex was clearly mixed with the scent of Stiles and an unknown female. He jumped up and gripped Stiles windowsill with his claws. Pulling himself up and balancing on one arm, he opened Stiles window and slipped inside. He stretched to his full height and took a deep breath. He could hear the showering running and Stiles heartbeart was steady in its normal irratic beat. He was bombarded with the stench of lust, sex, Stiles and female. A loud clicking noise got his attention and he turned his head towards Stiles bed. A chocolate skinned red head was glaring at him with a custom Desert Eagle aimed directly at his heart. He growled lowly and his eyes flashed red. "You must be Derek. The Alpha." She spit out hatefully. He nodded and put his hands up by his sides. "And you are?" It was hard to speak with his fangs out. The girl did not waiver or drop her gun. She smirked, "I'm his girl." Derek stiffened, and snarled his reply "Stiles doesn't have a girlfriend." Saya cocked her head to the side and waived one hand in a sweeping motion around the room. "Really. So it doesn't smell like we were fucking like rabbits last night in here, because I promise you we were." Derek took a step forward and focused on the gun ready to rush her and disarm her. " I wouldn't do that if I were you Sourwolf. Those are wolfsbane and mistletoe-fairy-blessed bullets. You would drop dead instantly. I'm sure we both know what would happen to the Pack with you dead." Stiles said as he emerged from the bathroom with a pair of black sweatpants slung low on his hips. He wasn't wearing a shirt revealing the multiple hickies all over his body and the tattoo of her real name over his left pectoral. Stiles walked over and pressed a kiss on Sayas' lips as he sat down on the bed and continued rubbing the towel over his hair. "What do you want Derek?" Stiles asked Derek who was staring at them his Alpha eyes in full swing. Dereks' eyes flickered to the gun that was still aimed at his heart despite the girl having shifted to laying her head on Stiles shoulder.

"I came to apologize. I didn't mean to snap on you. The Alpha pack…" Derek trailed off and turned his head to the side. He watched as Stiles and the girl had a silent conversation with their eyes. It seemed like forever but finally the girl sighed heavily and placed the gun down on Stiles bedside table. She stood up dropped the sheet and twirled her finger in the air. Dereks' eyes widened as he watched a blue shimmer covered her body and than she was suddenly clothed in a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a Superman tank. She stretched her hand out towards Derek and curtly said, "Hello Alpha Hale. My name is Aine Saya McFae. You may call me McFae as only Stiles or a blood relative are allowed to call me by my given names. I am a descendent of the Goddess Aine and a princess of the fairy bloodline. Genim Stiles Stillinski is under our protection as we have been bound by blood. I am here to extend my knowledge of the Alpha pack to you to help you get rid of them from Beacon Hills. I wish I could say that I am pleased to meet you, but honestly I would like to kill you where you stand."

Derek blinked, turned on his heel and swung out the window without a word. Stiles snorted before drawing Saya back into his lap, "Well that went well." Saya chuckled before dropping a kiss on his lips. "This is going to be an interesting."


End file.
